teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciro
" I was able to add the abilities of another being to mines enhancing my already omnipotent powers " -Ciro to Stefan. Ciro is the son of a unknown father and a unknown mother, he is one of the first immortal's ever, he is a close friend of Mal-El. He was born in ancient greece and raised by a hermit than given away to a traveler. He than discoverd the immortality powers and began a rampage all over the world later sealed by Gaia in the In-Between. History Pre-HistoryEdi Ciro is the son of a Merchant and a unknown mother. He was born sometime a little after 1,500 BC in the ancient world sometime after the woman Nueva faked her death. His father prepared to have his child killed if he was inhuman a day before his birth his father was told by a hooded figure that the boy will cause deep pain, he will have the powers of a non-dying man The figure also said he would make a line of identical beings each developing their own specialty, whether it was being a Immortal or vampire, mostly human. His father decided to keep him alive but was killed by travellers believing him to be unholy. His mother died in child-birth and a hermit took care of him. Early 1,500 B.C, MesopatamiaEdit Ciro lived with the hermit for a little while in Mesopatamia and the hermit taught him to use his warlock powers and even taught him to utilize his telekinesis. During this time the young Ciro helped develop civilization and was on the road to being a powerful warlock. The hermit taught him dark magic and eventually died after using expression to try to enhance his powers, giving Ciro to the Travellers. Ciro being witty had hid that he knew major magic and they taught him good magic. Ciro became a manipulative, ruthless and showed no remorse for anybody. He became very clever and has a sick sense of humor. He also became more compassionate with people. 5th Century, EgyptEdit Ciro has been living years by himself and comes upon Egypt. His bloodlust has finally kicked in and he becomes a thirsty, he would dessicate without blood unknown to him. He feeds from a girl he meets and ends up going to far and killing her. He becomes crazed and attacks the whole village murdering every breathing thing. Ciro than builds his own village and renames it after the one he made a genoicide in. Ciro is the leader and soon the town is filled with people. Ciro meets a woman named Gaia and finds out she is the creator of all witches. He wishes for her death but knows he'll die so he just continues his reign. Ciro becomes sick of the village and kills everyone than dispatching from it. He goes into a new village were he meets his true love Adelaide. They become partners in crime with her believing he was a vampire. They became the Ripper Partners and killed certain people such as Jerk Leaders or abusive warriors. She left without notice leaving him heartbroken. He left soon after. 1st Century B.CEdit He traveled around the world by himself discovering new things about himself and developed a relationship with various females but never was able to produce this made him angry so he sought out the witch/werewolf hybrid. He soon met Mal-El and challenged him to a fight. Mal-El being older and stronger handled him with ease. Mal-El was gracious after that and Ciro changed became a little of a sympathizer, Mal-El taught him and helped him become a better person amd warlock, Mal-El leaves than. Ciro than meets someone who looks exactly like him named Silas. Ciro leaves greece heading for London. 10th Century, LondonEdit He meets a young woman named Rebekah Mikaelson, she fell in love with him and he used her for pleasure than grew feelings but had to leave because of her brother, in which described as the devil. Ciro not fearing him decided to stay at the last minute and fought; Klaus who he beat easily discovering his new abilities of psyhic and elemental control. 12th Century,Edit Not much can be said about it for him but he had killed a hunter and easily overpowered the visions, During this time he also went on a killing rampage and was than put in the in-beween by Gaia. Present DayEdit Ciro was revived after 5 witches with the powers of 2 witches each use a revival spell to bring them back to life and restore him to his powerful state. Vampire DiariesEdit Season 2Edit In Making of a Monster ''he is preparing to return from the In-Between, the awakening needs certain items in order for him to be released and of course it requires a powerful witch or warlock. Ciro had a few candidates but they weren't around at the time. In ''The return of the True Immortal ''he is mentioned and still currently in the process of being revived by his loyal friend and protege Nicholas. He nearly achieves it but finds out a certain witch or warlock is needed and has to be above powerful. In ''Rise Ciro! ''he is close to being revived but failed once again and tries to take over the body of Nicholas in order to do the awakening himself. In ''Search for the ritual ''again in the process of trying to revive himself but the plan goes away when Gideonescapes and leaves a confused Nicholas to find the witch; Sam Grayson or Xavier. Ciro is close to coming back now more than ever. In ''The Rise of The Immortal he returns to the world again and goes on a semi-killing spree. He the proceeds to attack Mitchell the primordial vampire and asks about Mal-El whereabouts. '' PersonalityEdit Ciro can be described as manipulative and ruthless, despite this he can be very compassionate and at times murderously relentless in his wishes. He has become more honorable after his close friend Mal-El helped him. He is to witty and can be a trickster able to wipe out an army of vampires within 10 minutes using nothing but his brain and tools. Ciro has a sick sense of humor and enjoyed killing his victims tearing them slowly apart like a savage. Physical AppearanceEdit In his true form similiar to his doppleganger Silas, Ciro has a handsome appearance with a fair complexion,, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. Ciro is about the same height as Silas and he has a lean physique similar to that of his doppelganger. He did take on different clothing though more of a young freshman teenager. In his other form which is still mysterious because he claims it is him no one else, Despite being 1000+ years old he still retains a young form, He has brown close-cropped hair and beautiful brown eyes which can capture the eye of most girls. He is tall nearly the height of Damon and a skinny physique despite his built body. He has fair skin nearly tan and his face is chiseled with no hair on it which is a surprise. He was seen wearing old clothing from back than but to now no one knows what he would wear. RelationshipsEdit Mal-ElEdit They have a father-son relationship which started out weirdly with them fighting, Mal-El beat Ciro and felt sad for the teen so he taught him magic and treated him as if he were his own son protecting him and teaching him to control his thirst for blood. They have not seen each other for over 2,000 years. AdelaideEdit She is his said true love and they met being just partners in crime drinking blood from people and being wild young people, whether it was drinking bourbon on a beach or feeding from the mayor's daughter they enjoyed there time which was special in there words. They began a romantic relationship which ended after she left. Despite there distance they still love each other. KlausEdit They fought and Ciro made him look human, breaking each of his bones and beating him to a bloody pulp. They meet again in which, Ciro than snaps his neck and leaves him hanging on a tree. Aaron MikaelsonEdit A potential love interest. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Ciro is a powerful teenager and considered a legend that is used to scare people, he is one of the most powerfulest beings on the planet surpassing Klaus, Elijah in power and is on even levels with Silas, being equals, and Mal-El the only person who can stop him completely. Ciro is quite strong for his kind only can be stopped if injured with a stake or a bullet( not proven ). * '''Immortality' - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, including the Original Vampires, Ciro is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Enhanced Strength - As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Ciro has greater than average human strength. He broke Damon's neck with one hand and he was also capable of breaking Stefan's neck with one hand effortlessly. His strength can only be matched by the Primordial Vampires or Werewolves. * Super Durability- '''Ciro can withstand a great amout of damage being blown up and coming out with a sligh scratch to the face. * '''Advanced Immunity - Being an immortal, Ciro is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He's immune to wood, sunlight, vervain and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. * Healing Factor- As an unconditional immortal, Ciro heals despite any level of attempt on his material body. He can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement as long as he gets blood. * Super Speed-''' Ciro is extremely fast and was able to get from Stefan's house to Whittemore college in less the 3 minutes, showing incredible speed and was able to catch up to a motorcycle. Immortal AbilitiesEdit * '''Telepathy - Ciro had stated and proven multiple times that he could in fact read minds and access memories. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast he can fully read someone's mind, since he failed to realize that Damon was on to him until it was too late. * Illusions - Possibly his most threatening ability. Ciro had the power to create powerful illusions. He was able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. They could of been used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Primordial Vampire like Mitchell believe that he's on the verge of death after Ciro made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake, and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with April that Mitchell was able to break himself free from it. He was able to make April imagine entire locations when he was harassing her. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of another. He can project his illusions at any place or time. * Voice Mimicry - When Ciro uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice in addition to their appearance. * Psychic Pain Infliction - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Ciro is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked Klaus and Caroline. By extension of this power, Ciro made Bonnie think she was suffocating to death, as a psychic illusion to her body. * Mind Compulsion - Being an Immortal, Ciro could compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He was even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease * Telekinesis- Ciro can move or suspend objects and other beings with his minds. He used it to snap Caroline's moms neck. * Terrakinesis - Limited; Some Ciro can create small earthquakes. Ciro learned this from the Wraiths and was given the power from a wraith. * Biokinesis - He can manipulate the biology of other beings. * Self-Resurrection - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to return Ciro needs the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of Ciro occupies one of his/her descendant's body. * Weather Control - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes.(To a certain extent) * Elemental Manipulation - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc.(To a certain extent) * Animal Control - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time.(To a certain extent) WeaknessesEdit * Desiccation - Without blood, Ciro would desiccate to the point of fossilization. * Magic '''- Gaia was able to trap Ciro in the in-between world, and left him to desiccate for +3,000 years for the worlds safety revival. * '''Hunter's Curse - Ciro was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. *